Team Taiyo
Team 6, '''or '''Team Taiyo, was a ninja team led by Taiyo Kagamine. Its members are Shikoku Inuzuka, Yanagi and Toyokuni Akimichi. The team was originally intended to be something resembling reconnaissance team, however, differing opinions and personal preferences and talents led to the team becoming something more of a capture-and-retrieval team instead. History Yanagi, Toyokuni and Shikoku were organised into a team under Taiyo due to the fact that their talents compliment each other, and help balance out where the other teammate is lacking at. Each of them have one aspect that they excel at; Toyokuni at ninjutsu, Shikoku at taijutsu while Yanagi excels at genjutsu. This is done in hopes of allowing them to help each other so that they can all become well-rounded shinobi and kunoichi. Team Taiyo was rather well-liked by those at the Mission Assignment Desk, as they were very effective in clearing out D-ranks; this is partially due to Yanagi's own workaholic habits, the mile-long competitive streak of Shikoku and Toyokuni himself wanting very much to contribute equally to the mission. This led to Team Taiyo having almost the highest mission count within the rookies, with them being in a tie with Team Guy. (Although this is partially due to the pity Taiyo had for Yanagi, who is hard on cash due to her orphan status, which is why he allowed the team to carry out more missions than necessary.) All of Team Taiyo managed to successfully become chunin at their first Chunin Exam, and continued to take on missions together as a team even after their jonin instructor is no longer obliged to lead them. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Team Taiyo was split up three ways. While Yanagi and Taiyo were assigned to the Fifth Division, Shikoku was assigned to the Second Division while Toyokuni was assigned to the First Division. Each of them were able to hold their own well enough for the first day. However, on the second day of war, there was an unfortunate loss within the team. During the fight against the Ten Tails, as Yanagi was unable to dodge the wood projectiles in time due to being severely exhausted from the near-constant action, Shikoku had managed to rush in at the last moment and push her away. However, this led to a wooden projectile puncturing him in the neck. Yanagi and Toyokuni were frantic, trying to call for a medic, but they were unable to locate one within their immediate location. Unfortunately, Shikoku had bled out despite their best efforts, but not before managing to sign to his team, telling them that he would be leaving his ninken, Konmaru and Konjōmaru in Yanagi’s care. This caused them all to crack a smile at the inside joke, but it is clear as the war progressed that they are not at their best. Missions WIP Trivia *Taiyo (the team’s instructor) once commented how ironic it is to give him the three most negative students out of the graduating genin, especially when his name sounds sounds like ‘sun’. *All members of Team Taiyo wear earrings, either on only one ear or both ears. *All three members of Team Taiyo were considered atypical of the stereotypes of their clan. **Toyokuni who is not very good at bukijutsu despite being an Akimichi, due to his sweaty hands, making it hard to hold onto weapons and wearing gloves being an impossibly uncomfortable experience. **Yanagi who is tiny and specialises in genjutsu, despite the fact that her clan (supposedly) all being extremely tall and excelling in bukijutsu and ninjutsu. **Shikoku who initially did not work well with his ninken due to his submissive and kind personality; he did not want to use his dogs as ninken, but as simple companions nor did he want to see them hurt which is why he ended up being the only team member to pick up medical-ninjutsu. *Together the team has completed 87 missions together: 28 D-ranks, 36 C-ranks, 21 B-ranks, 2 A-ranks, and 0 S-rank. *All members of the team, coincidentally, ‘retired’ at around the same time after the war. **Yanagi retired at 30 to become an apprentice to a tattoo artist. **Toyokuni retired at 30 to take over his mother’s restaurant when his son was born- his wife had expressed that she does not wish for Toyokuni to remain in such a risky profession. **Taiyo ‘retired’ from active duty at the age of 46 due to a debilitating injury to his arm, and now collects any and all recordings pertaining to his clan from all over the world, all the while doing some investing work. References *The team picture is an edit by me, with characters taken from various creators from picrew.me **Kagamine Taiyo is made from onsn’s on picrew. **Yanagi and Inuzuka Shikoku are made from カル＠zzzyhoseki's on picrew. **Akimichi Toyokuni is made from Sangled's on picrew, and on tumblr.